Dread Legions
by Fist Of Russ
Summary: This introduces the space marine chapters i created as the Tyranids, Necrons and Traitor Legions attack the Solar system of Holy Terra!
1. Tyranids!

Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Third Company stood back to back with Ragnar Black-mane, Youngest Wolf Lord in the history of the Space Wolves chapter, battling for life against the vicious onslaught of foul Tyranids with not only with their own forces of marines and Planetary Guardsmen but with those of a large, Kroot assisted, Tau battle force.

Both companies had received a distress signal form the Agro-worlds of Lessnom and Lessnon. Both planets nearly the same orbit of the system's sun. It took roughly 3-minutes to each the other from either and was near identical in landscape and exactly the same in atmosphere.

The twin worlds were being sieged by Tau, as said in the message the Blood Ravens' ship the _Litany of Fury_ from Lessnon, while the Space Wolves had gotten a distress message from Lessnom, dating one day later then the Tau message, telling of a Tyranid attack.

What had been discovered was that one-day into the siege by the Tau a Slinter fleet of Hive Fleet Kraken had destroyed the majority of the Tau fleet, forcing them to the planets' surfaces.

They were forced to work with the Tau to repel the merciless Tyranids off the Lessnon and now they fought over Lessnom.

A tyranid warrior sent a guardsman to flying into the face of the cliff that formed the near circle wedge where they fought. Ragnar lifted his bolter and fired the pistol's bullets into one of the warrior's eyes, blinding it one side.

The beast turned and roared a challenge, lifting its large scything talons into the air. Ragnar returned the roar/challenge with his own wolf howl, bringing his large spear, a smaller copy of the spear of Leman Russ that wounded the chaos primarch Magnus the red in the hands of the Ancient wolf lord Garm, up to eye level as his own space wolves howled after him.

They circled one another, talons and spear waiting to strike the other. The tyranid charged, slashing at anything that got in its way. Ragnar came in fast as a pair of Tau gave the tyranid a pounding with their pulse rifles. The tyranid warrior decapitated on and killed the other with a swipe of its rendering claws.

This gave Ragnar the chance to plunge his the spear into the warrior's chest before he was sent sprawling by the scything talons with three diagonal cuts in his chest plate. The tyranid tried to pull the spear from his chest as the mystic energies in the spear pour holy power through its body. Ragnar aimed his bolt pistol at the head as it screeched in pain. He fired squarely into the open mouth, the explosive bullets detonating, blast the head from the inside out.

Ragnar continued to fire his bolter as he sprinted for his spear. He ducked as a pair hormagaunts leaped at him, letting a hail of bolter fire rip them apart. He reached the tyranid corpse and yanked his spear out of the body.

Meanwhile Gabriel continued fighting the smaller, swarming tyranids. He swung his chain sword into a termagaunt's neck as it clung to a space wolf's back. Suddenly a group of rippers pushed through a group of guardsmen. Gabriel cried a warning as the beasts approached.

Sergeant Ckirus and his squad of Marines turned as one, releasing a torrent of bolter fire into swarming 'Nids.

Soon the Tau and Space Marines had driven the foul xenos back with disciplined volleys of weapon fire and the viscous close combat power of the Marines and large gathering of Kroot kindreds surviving the surviving Tau.

But they all knew that death was inevitable. The Tyranid swarm had a near limitless supply to its army and the ordnance from Tyranid Bio-Vores was taking a toll on its the dwindling opposition.

Then striding through the bugs, flanked by four Tyranid Guards and a pair of floating Zoanthropes, came a Tyranid Hive Tyrant, said to be the physical embodiment the Hive Mind.

"Captain, I can't fight both Zoanthropes at once." Warned Pasko, the new Librarian for the Blood Ravens' Third company after his predecessor, Isador Akios, stole a powerful gem after being controlled by the chaos Sorcerer Sindri and was killed by his closest friend, Gabriel Angelos.

Suddenly the Tyranid Tyrant looked skyward, just a second before the space wolves not wearing their helmets caught the scent of drop pods.

In an instant the Tyranid forces fired into the sky, tyring to blast away the falling drop pods filled with Space Marines.

The pods were either bright blazing orange or dark catachan green with black markings. One orange pod was heading straight for the Tyrant, but just before it hit two of the pod hatches facing the Marines burst open and a pair of blazing orange space marines sprung out, landing squarely in front of the wolf lord and Captain.

One marine stood tall, wielding a mighty power sword of crystal identical in colour to the warrior's armour in his right, crystal clawed Terminator hand. He had a rare pre-heresy Terminator helm with a row of long, red crystal spike on top, runes etched across it. His armour was covered in runes, designs and other Terminator parts. What appeared to be a medium flamer was built into right should pad with metal tubes connecting it to his back pack while something that resembled a large set of heavy rapid-fire plasma cannons was built into his left shoulder pad, which also was connected to his back pack. To finish it off his left Terminator hand had a heavy quad storm bolter in it.

The other was a black and orange Techmarine. He possessed four mech arm/tentacles, one over his right arm and one beneath with the same on his left. A heavy flamer tipped the upper left tentacle while the lower left was a many taloned claw designed to assist in repairs but equally good for slicing up opponents. The upper right was a heavy multi-melta and the last was a large, thick gripping claw. In his hands he held a long mechanical staff topped by a silver version of the twin headed imperial eagle. Its other end was a humming power blade.

"CHARGE!" The order roared from the figure with the crystal blade as his warriors charged from their pods at the Tyranids as the Hive Tyrant slowly began regenerating and lifted itself from the crater as it roared its rage, bringing the massive power of a Tyranid swarm into play.

The slaughter was really about to start.


	2. Necrons!

A lone space marine clad in armour the colour of dried blood with black trimming and fresh blood red shoulder pads, knee pads and fists knelt in the centre of a circle of torn and broken space marine of similar colouring. There were many Imperial Guardsmen bodies in the mix too.

The marine knelt on one leg with his head resting against the bottom of the hilt of a chain-sword covered in non-human blood. In his other hand was a clean power sword waiting to rip through the flesh of the emperor's enemies.

To his left was a space marine bike, its engine still warm from the trip here.

A massive cloud of dust appeared on the horizon, getting closer by the second. Soon the figures of bulky, crude wheeled creations were visible.

The marines stood. His skin was dark brown, his toped by the dark red hair found on the heads of many people from the planet Daggairos.

His shoulder pad bore an image of a scorpion's tail and stinger within a black triangle. The symbol of the Doom Scorpions chapter.

He turned to charging Ork vehicles, opened his mouth and shouted, "Halt, Xenos scum! Halt or you will suffer a slow death for this!"

They did not stop, but as they sped towards him the marine saw that while they made huge dust cloud, that was because they were mostly wartrukks and wartraks. And behind them were thousands of black, skeletal forms, most floating as chased the Orks, who were never known to run in fear.

The marine's comm unit buzzed as a voice sounded from it.

"Captain Merrik, respond! This is Captain Horen! Respond, damn you!"

Merrick lifted his comm unit to his mouth and said, "Horen, there is a large force of Ork vehicles being pursued by a least a thousand Necrons. I am the only survivor of my company and the Guardsmen regiments have also been killed."

"What? I'm bringing in all our forces."

"Negative. Just send one thunderhawk to pick me up then begin evacuation. There will be even more Necrons coming from those Monoliths in the rear of their forces which will each bring at least four hundred more troops with them." Merrick hissed as he rushed to his bike.

He revved the bike engine as he took off as fast as his armour-covered bike could move over the desert sand dunes. He topped a large to dune to find a force of Necron Tomb Spiders and Destroyers moving towards him.

He spotted the silhouette of a thunder hawk off to the right. He turned in time avoid a barrage of energy shoots from the floating Destroyers.

Then one was ahead of him. It turned around at the waist and attempted to give him a taste of its weaponry. He sideslipped the green energy and got into position right behind the Destroyer.

Then he opened up with his bike's bolters, the explosive bullets tearing into whatever type of xeno-tech kept that unholy monstrosity aloft.

It fell to the ground with internal explosions ripping it apart.

There was the Thunderhawk, speeding towards him. It opened up with its long range weapons, blasting the Necrons pursuing him.

The Thunderhawk swung around in time so that it was along side Merrick. The bulkhead door slid open and a space marine leaned towards him, hand out stretched.

Merrick brought his bike as close as possible. The energy shots were getting more accurate.

Merrick jumped from his bike, gripping the hand of his fellow Doom Scorpion.

The pilot swerved the gunship up, nearing making Merrick lose his grip. Together with the help of the other marine, Merrick pulled himself into the Thunderhawk. The door slammed shut.

"Well that was hard. For a second I didn't think you'd make it in." Merrick looked up at the grinning face of his closest comrade, Terminator Sergeant Dorgen.

The grin disappeared at the grim look of the Company captain.

"My friend, we have just lost the key to reach our capital, Holy Terra. The way is open, and I fear that those unholy machines will come in force. And if they succeed, we are all lost."


End file.
